Poison Leaves
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Read 1st chapter for basic understanding message for anything you're confused about. Slight crossover with Dc universe
1. Chapter 1

11-year-old Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze heiress of the Uzumaki and namikaze clans daughter of Minato Namikaze and kushina uzumaki both deceased minato died sealing kyuubi into naru when a masked man freed it from kushina when she had naru and kushina died when Naru was 8 her uzumaki vitality finally giving out as the last traces of Kyuubi's Youkai that was in her was finally used up, it was shortly after Kushina's death that Naru had all but isolated herself to her family compound that was the Uzumaki compound from the old ties with the Senju clan and even tho the Uzumaki clan was a foreign clan with the uzumaki compound in konoha being mostly used by clansmen that would travel between konoha and uzushio before uzu no kuni was destroyed at the end of the 2nd shinobi world war, they kept an advisory status among the clans of konoha and would sit in for the senju clan as representatives if no member of the senju clan was there to take their seat,but tonight Naru was outside of a building that was rumored to be trying to pervert nature by turning plants into weapons to defend konoha something she didn't like as after her mother's death Naru had isolated herself with nature and plants as her only companionship.

**Line Break**

"This looks like the place i over heard about while i wa getting what i needed for my personal need today" Naru says before sighing and running a hand through her crimson red locks of hair that was pin straight like her mothers used to be causing the young girl to give a bitter sweat smile.

"I hope I'm doing you proud mom because i know you liked to be in the garden with me when i was a little girl" Naru says as she looks up at the cloudy night sky a few tears leaving her eyes and trailing down her cheeks before she wiped them away and steeling herself as she begun sneaking into the building her mission was to plant explosive notes and destroy the building and any research notes contained within no matter the cost to human life as she didn't feel any remorse at the though of killing anyone that would mess with the perfectness that was nature.

**Line Break**

It had been nearly 2 hours since Naru started and right now she was hiding everything had been going good untill she had accidentally triggered a seal designed to alert the ANBU of anyone breaking into buildings like the R&D building she was currently in so now she was cursing herself out she was almost done after an hour and a half but she had to get cocky at not being found out only to trip that lousy seal, and where she was hiding wasn't any better surrounded by many poisonous plants that had who knows what done to them along with a lot of chemicals stored on shelves near her as it was the only place she could hide that is untill one of her tags near where she was hiding got triggered having one of the failsafe she had designed into it triggered setting it off causing the self to tip just enough before it was caught by safety lines set up to catch it just incase it was bumped into saved the self from falling but not the chemicals as they fell over breaking open spilling the contents not only all over naru but the plants as well naru's last thoughts was 'Is this how i die so young? at least i'll see my mom agian and maybe my dad also' but little did she or anyone else know that this was the start of the princess/queen of green.

**Line Break**

**So do you like it? it's a Naruto slight DC universe crossover with elements of DC being in the naruto verse and as you all can see is right now the naruto verse chars that i do know that will have a DC counterpart is right now.**

Poison Ivy: Naru

**Catwoman: Anko(?)**

**Copperhead: Ocrihimaru**

**Batman: Kakshi(?)**

**Joker: Sasuke(?)**

**Haley Quuin(?): Sakura**

**Batgirl: Hanabi**

**Two Face: Neji(?)**

**Black Canary: Ino**

**Green Arrow: Might Gai**

**speedy: Rock Lee**

**If there's anyone who like you think i should add let me know also the naruto chars with the (?) next to them means i'm not final on that char placement and a DC char with (?) means i just don't know if i spelt the name correctly ^_^''**

**anyways Ja Ne**


	2. merry christmas and happy holidays

merry christmas and happy holidays everyone sorry for not posting any updates to my fanfics but right now i'm trying to sort out what ones to acctively write along with finally getting a fic i adopted months ago finally into the final phase of storyline planing.

List of current fics:

1: Naruna: Legacy of Saturn {curently thinking up the next chapter}

2: The Experimental Redhead {Temp hiatis to get my muse for it back}

3: Poison Leaves {currently thinking up the next chapter}

Planed fics:

1: Naruto voyager {Naruto/ST:Voyager crossover and fic i adopted months ago and will be up sometime January}


End file.
